Angel or Evil
by Chahua
Summary: Voilà un petit idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Un crossover entre Harry Potter et le chef d'oeuvre de Tim Burton Sleepy Hollow  Je n'est qu'un mot à dire : Enjoy ! et Reviews xD  oui sa fait 3 mots et alors ? xD


**Auteur:**** Chahua **

**Rating : ****Pg-13 ou T **

**Disclaimer :**** Sleepy Hollow et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désespoir xD, les seuls choses qui m'appartienne dans cet fic sont les faits et personnages que j'invente. Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent se serrait trop beau ). **

**Note: ****Cet fic est un petit cross-over entre HP et Sleepy Hollow, l'histoire se déroule juste au tome 5 « l'ordre du phénix » j'vous en dit pas plus )**

**Angel or Evil ?**

_**Chapitre 1 **___** Une rentrée comme les autres**

1er septembre : Gare King's Cross, voie 9 ¾

Comme chaque 1er Septembre, la voie 9 ¾ était bondée. Des jeunes gens armés de leur valise et de leur chouette tentaient par tous les moyens d'entrés dans le train rouge vif qui devait les emmener à l'école de Poudlard… Harry, Ron et Hermine ne faisaient pas exception à la règle du « je suis chargé comme un bodet attention poussez-vous ! ». Les trois jeunes gens entraient en 5ème années à leur plus grand bonheur ). Après une série de rentrage de ventre et poussage en force pour entrer dans le train, nos trois compères se retrouvèrent devant l'un des compartiments du gigantesque train. Celui-ci n'était pas occupé à priori ! Alleluia ). A peine entrée que Ron fait volé sa valise sur le porte bagage d'au-dessus ! Quel classe un vol plané digne des grands maîtres ! Hermione soupire en voyant l'acrobatie de la pauvre valise de Ron. Elle, elle pose délicatement sa valise au-dessus quant à Harry et ben il a pris exemple sur Ron. Ah c'est garçons uu. Durant la seconde qui suivit, les 3 amies étaient assis, Hermione face au deux "voltigeur de valise ». Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment du sujet fatidique oO

- A votre avis… Qui serra notre nouveau prof' de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Pas la moindre idée. J'espère juste qu'il ne serra pas aussi timbré que Fol œil !

- Ron !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai qu'il ne tournait pas rond le gars là !

Après cette superbe remarque de Ron, Hermione jugea bon de se taire, de toute façon le garçon trouverait quelques choses à répliquer et forcement sa allait l'énerver. Ron en parfait gamin lui dit

-Tu boudes ?

-Absolument pas…

-Oh tu boudeuh !

- --'

Harry préférait ne pas intervenir dans l'une de leur superbe disputes d'enfant de pas plus de 3 ans et encore j'suis large uu . Il regardait par la fenêtre, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à ce nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'est jamais rencontré, il le sentait mal.

Après 30 minutes, Hermione et Ron avaient fini de se disputer et à présent la bande des 3, rigolaient avec toute la bonne humeur qu'il faut jusqu'à l'arrivé du train à l'école ). A la sorti de celui-ci Harry se dirigea vers les carrioles qui devait les emmener à Poudlard … Il se stoppa net en voyant que celles-ci étaient tirées par des sortes de chevaux reptiliens… Leur pelage noir collait à leur squelette dont on voyait chaque os se dessiner. Leurs têtes rappelaient celles des dragons et leurs yeux blancs sans pupille avaient un regard fixe et vide. Les créatures étaient également dotées d'une paire d'ailes à la hauteur du garrot. Immobiles et silencieuse dans l'obscurité, les créatures paraissaient sinistres.. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi on avait attelé ces chevaux au diligence alors qu'elles se débrouillaient très bien toutes seul uu. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda alors d'une voix neutre

-Pourquoi ont-il attelé ces chevaux aux diligences ?

La jeune femme, le regarda septique puis elle lui répondis

- Il n'y a pas de chevaux Harry…

- Bien sur que si ! Regarde là ! Juste devant !

Hermione le fixa perplexe et lu dit

- Il n'y à rien Harry…

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Regarde ! Il est juste là ! dit le garçon en pointant le doigt dans la direction du cheval ailé qui le fixait de ces yeux blancs.

- Je ne vois rien…

- Tu…Tu ne les vois pas ?

Hermione hocha négativement de la tête, Harry soupira se demandant s'il avait une bonne santé mentale puis il posa la même question à Ron sur les chevaux et apparemment lui non plus ne les voyait pas… Etait-il donc le seul à les voir ? Apparemment non… Il vit au loin, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, assez maigrelet au teint pâle presque maladif qui caressait doucement la tête de l'un de ces chevaux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant il ne semblait pas être en premières années. Se sentant observer, l'homme tourna la tête vers Harry, son visage pâle ne faisait qu'accentuait la noirceur de ces yeux, le jeune homme détourna pourtant assez vite le regard comme gêné… Mais sa Harry ne l'avait pas vu, il avait été plus rapide encore pour détourner ces yeux, soudain stressait par cet homme inconnu… Celui-ci d'ailleurs après avoir lancé son furtif regard à Harry avait continuait de caresser le cheval avant de disparaître dans l'une des diligences… Harry retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione dans sa diligence, les deux jeunes gens semblait inquiet pour leur ami. Mais celui-ci leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne répondrait à aucunes de leurs questions… La diligence s'ébranla dans un grincement de roue. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard perplexe mais ne dirent rien respectant le silence de Harry. Celui-ci était doublement frustré, premièrement ces chevaux bizarres que seul lui semble voir et deuxièmement cet homme inconnu qui lui faisait froid dans le dos uu. Enfin bref dans un joli bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences se dirigea vers le château. Après quelques minutes de voyage totalement silencieux, la diligence se stoppa dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Harry fut le premier à descendre, toujours sans dire le moindre mots, il se joignit à la foule et se hâta de monter les marche pour pénétrait dans le château. Hermione et Ron étaient moins rapide et tous les deux partageaient leurs inquiétudes.

- Il est bizarre tu trouves pas ?-

- Si… Il doit y avoir un truc qui va pas…

- J'aimerais bien savoir quoi…

- Soyons patients… Il finira bien par nous le dire…

Suite à cette discussion, les deux jeune gens, suivirent la folle et à leur tour entrèrent dans l'immense château. Le hall était éclairé par des torches, le bruit des pas résonnait à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se pressait vers la grande salle, endroit où aurait lieu le festin de début d'année ) .


End file.
